


A Fridge, A Demon and Clout

by rararamen



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Guiting, Humor, M/M, Romance, 鬼廷 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rararamen/pseuds/rararamen
Summary: All Xiao Gui wanted was a snack, honest. The last thing he expected to happen was an otherworldly being to fall out of his fridge, proclaiming himself a demon.





	1. Chapter One

All Xiao Gui wanted was a snack, that's it. In fact he had first went to the pantry and when he came up with nothing he resorted to the cabinets. Nada.

"Why don't we have anything?" he grumbled unceremoniously slamming the cabinet shut.

He walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and stared at the surface. Part of him wondered if he stood there long enough would a treat appear? Likely not, that didn't make sense. For a moment he nearly resorted to grabbing a browning banana that lay suspiciously on it's lonesome in the middle but thought against it. He wasn't a fan of bananas in the first place and the one left on the granite surface did not look appealing.

"What the hell? Where is the food?" he asked himself, his brows furrowing together. Suddenly it dawned on him he hadn't yet checked the fridge. With renewed pep he slid to the fridge and yanked it open.

"Aah!" a high pitched voice screeched when the door opened. Xiao Gui froze as a man who looked far too pretty stumbled out of his refrigerator and on to him. Finding himself on the ground with a thin body pressed on him, Xiao Gui gulped.

"Who... what? This isn't what I had in mind when I came for a snack." he breathed, wriggling underneath the form that felt like dead weight. With eyes wide and unblinking he poked the man. "Fuck, are you dead? Did someone stuff a body in my fridge?"

No response. 

"Yo, you're squishing my organs." Xiao Gui wheezed while trying to push the beautiful man off him. "Please, oh my god get off me. Fuck, HELP!"

Suddenly the man lifted his head, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Don't scream for help, I'm not dead. I was just enjoying your warmth."

Xiao Gui screamed. Loud. "HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE-" a cold hand clamped over his mouth. The man tutted, bony elbow digging into his solar plexus. 

"I thought I said don't scream for help." 

Xiao Gui attempted to bite the stranger's hand but came up with nothing but air. The man's eyes widened in shock and his face contorted into a look of hurt. "You tried to bite me!" Xiao Gui shook his head rapidly.

With a scoff of disgust the man pulled himself off of Xiao Gui, dusting off his pants. "Why am I here anyway? Did you summon me?" 

"Summon you? What do you mean?" Xiao Gui asked standing up himself. 

The man squinted and looked Xiao Gui up and down, as if he was trying to figure something out. "You mean you didn't summon me?"

"No...? I have no idea what you're talking about. I just came down here because I wanted a snack and poof, a fairy fell out of my fridge." he threw his hands up dramatically. 

"So you're telling me that you just casually came downstairs and whoopsiedaisies! I summoned a demon." 

"Yes...? Wait, I'm confused. A demon? I guess that makes sense you fell out of my fridge. Are you a fridge demon?" 

"Ohmigod, no. I'm Zhu Zhengting." The man now known as Zhu Zhengting seemed affronted. A fridge demon? How rude.

"Oh... that's a weird name for a demon." 

"Hey! My mother named me this. That's just rude." he pouted.

"Sorry. Um, anyway this is really weird. I don't mean to be rude? But uh, could you leave or something? Like I don't know you, you fell out of my fridge and nearly suffocated me. You claim to be a demon and this is all just too strange so please go back to wherever you came from." Xiao Gui paused, looking awkwardly to the side. 

Zhengting gasped loudly and clutched his heart. "Where are your manners? I am a guest in your home and you are demanding I leave? What would your mother say?"

"I don't know, I moved out about a year ago." he shrugged in response now directing his eyes to the ground.

"That doesn't sound like a long time, but then again I don't really get how time works here."  Zhengting started casually. "Anyway, I can't leave since you summoned me. You have to make whatever request you had, hand me my payment and I can then be on my way."

Xiao Gui balked at the man before him. Payment? Request? This seemed like a bad drama. "Dude, I can't do that. Just get out of my house. Wait... can I request you leave?"

Zhengting pouted prettily. "I guess, but I need your soul for that to happen."

"What?! No way in hell am I giving you my soul. Just go back to wherever you came from."

"No way in hell? It's like you're forgetting that's where I came from." 

Xiao Gui rolled his eyes. "Just... be gone, fridge demon!" he put his fingers into the sign of the cross. 

"I'm not a fridge demon!" Zhengting whined, stamping his foot lightly.


	2. Chapter Two

"Xingjie, you don't understand." Xiao Gui began taking a bite of an apple. "This fucker literally came out of our fridge and pinned me to the ground demanding my soul."

  
Xingjie raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You're so dramatic. And if that's the case then where is he?"

  
"Like I said, he went to go get a facemask. He'll be back soon...unfortunately."

  
"Let me get this straight, you want me to believe some fairy looking demon fell out of our fridge and pinned you to the ground?"

  
"It's the truth."

  
"If you insist."

Xiao Gui felt insulted that his friend thought he was making this all up. Why would he make something up like this? Okay, sure he has made strange things up in the past just to mess with people but this was different. 

Xiao Gui heard the front door open with a bang. "I'm hooommeee!" a shrill voice sing-songed. Xingjie looked confused at the voice, likely not recognizing it.

"Did you miss me?" they pouted coming to the doorway, a plastic bag swinging back and forth casually on one finger.

"T-that's them!" Xiao Gui whispered loudly into Xingjie's ear, dropping his apple in the process.

Xingjie looked at the taller man standing in the doorway with a smile, their brown eyes empty. "You mean this is the fridge fairy?" he asked with a point. 

"It's not polite to stare or point you know." Zhengting sniffed. "And I'm not-"

"Yes!" Xiao Gui said with an excited nod of his head. "See? I told you he was real."

"Don't interrupt me-"

"He doesn't look like he's from the fridge realm or wherever you said." Xingjie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ohmigosh, the fridge realm are you serious?!" Zhengting asked with his free hand on his hip.

"You came out of the fridge, what do you expect?" Xiao Gui asked with a hint of exasperation.

"He looks pretty human." Xingjie said simply.

"We don't all have horns and red skin you know." Zhengting replied, crossing his arms. 

"That's cool." 

Zhengting rolled his eyes. "You humans are all so simple-minded."

"You demons are all so annoying." 

"You know Linkai, I really don't think this guy is a demon-" 

"If you had seen him fall out of the fridge you would." Xiao Gui interrupted. 

"Would believe he was an actual demon and not just some secret boyfriend slash stalker of yours?" Xingjie quipped, a small smile appearing on his face in amusement. "Maybe."

Xiao Gui's face reddened considerably and he opened his mouth to retort only for nothing to come out. 

* * *

"You cannot sleep with me." Xiao Gui huffed at the taller male who was currently wearing a face mask. 

"I need somewhere to sleep." was all he replied stiffly, smoothing invisible wrinkles.

"Demons need sleep?" Xiao Gui asked incredulously.

Zhengting scoffed using his mirror to fix his hair. "Yes, we do."

"Even so, I don't want you in my bed... my room or my house. What don't you get?" 

"Yanchen and Xingjie  _both_ said I could stay."

"They were laughing because they find my suffering hilarious! They weren't serious." Xiao Gui told him in annoyance.

"I don't care  if they were serious or not, the invitation was extended and I am taking it. I need to sleep and I only really know you. You want  _me_ to sleep in a room with some men I barely know?" a look of disgust crossed his face with an over exaggerated shiver. "I'm far too attractive, who knows what would happen."

Xiao Gui opened his mouth multiple times to retort but settled with an agitated groan. "Whatever, I'll get you a sleeping bag."

When Xiao Gui returned with said sleeping bag he glared at the brown haired man who had laid carefully on Xiao Gui's bed. "I said you could sleep on the floor! Get off my bed."

"I won't be able to sleep then. Despite what most think this beauty does not just happen naturally." 

"I got you a sleeping bag, c'mon." he whined. 

"How does the saying go? You move feet and lose a seat?" 

"You move your feet you lose your seat." Xiao Gui corrected only to drag his hand down his face. "I don't have time for this... I'll sleep on the floor tonight, you tomorrow." 

Zhengting just smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment on your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter Three

"Wakey, wakey darling." a voice cooed in his ear with a light push. 

"Go away." Xiao Gui groaned snuggling deeper into his sleeping bag. His tired brain briefly notified him that his bed was more uncomfortable than he recalled but he brushed the thought aside. 

"C'mon Linkai... you need to get up." the voice whispered. Xiao Gui suddenly felt as if he was in a refrigerator. He shivered violently before trying again to lose himself in the nylon. "Wake up." it gritted with a harsher push. 

"Don't wanna." he mumbled. 

"I was told to wake you up."

"Five minutes."

 

* * *

"I'm going to need you to stay here and wait until I get back."  Xiao Gui said while stuffing a notebook into his bag. Zhengting frowned slightly while poking at an egg. 

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Don't be like this." Zhengting pouted pushing back from the island. "I need to know where you're going to be. Who knows, you could get kidnapped or something."

Xiao Gui snorted at that, zipping up his book bag. "I highly doubt it. Even if I was, I'd annoy them so bad they'd beg for me to leave." 

"I believe it." he replied cheerily making his way over to the shorter man. 

"Good." was all Xiao Gui said jumping in shock when he met Zhengting's gaze. 

Zhengting's eyes were a chocolatey brown. They held no emotion and Xiao Gui had the urge to look away but found himself unable to. He felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist and was vaguely aware of a question being asked. 

He felt frozen, his head cloudy. The grip on his wrist tightened but Xiao Gui barely registered it. What was he doing again?

This time a hand gripped his chin causing his eyes to refocus. Brown eyes previously void now held something akin to malice, a violent red snaking through them so quick Xiao Gui questioned if he imagined it. Words fell from the man's lips but it sounded so foreign to him. His own words sounded like a garbled mess but Zhengting seemed pleased with the answer, letting the younger boy go. 

Xiao Gui stumbled slightly and put his hand on the countertop to steady himself. His head was pounding and black dots danced in his vision before being blinked away.

"What the hell? What did you just do to me?!" he questioned weakly.

"I don't feel like playing games today." was his only response. Xiao Gui shivered as Zhengting gave him a smile. "Off you go, don't want to be late."

* * *

When Xiao Gui entered the classroom he can't say he was entirely surprised to see Zhengting occupying the seat next to his. Of course there was the momentary confusion but that soon wore off when Zhengting excitedly waved him over. 

Begrudgingly he made he was over and sat down.  "I knew it." 

"Sure you did, darling." Zhengting grinned bumping his shoulder with his own. 

"Don't call me that." Xiao Gui responded looking straight ahead. He did not want to look at Zhengting if he could help it.

Zhengting just scoffed. "Okay." 

"Also, what are you doing here?" 

"Learning." he smiled.

Xiao Gui frowned while removing a couple of things from his book bag. "This really isn't fair. You didn't pay for this education and you get in free or something?" 

Zhengting's smile faltered. "I didn't get in free technically."

"You expect me to believe you didn't get in here free?" Xiao Gui's voice dropped to a whisper as the professor walked in. 

"It would be nice." 

The professor looked at the attendance sheet and began to take attendance. His eyes stopped on Zhengting and a look of confusion appeared. He seemed to open his mouth to speak but just shook his head instead, continuing along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's okay! Thank you all for reading :)


	4. Chapter Four

"Hi! I'm Zhengting." he waved to the group of three with his free hand, his other wrapped tight around Xiao Gui. "I'm sure you know Linkai, right?" 

The tallest of the three nodded silently. "Yeah... Nice to meet you Zhengting. I'm Bi Wenjun." he gave a soft smile. One with cheeks so cute Zhengting had to force himself not to squish them gave a meek hi. The other stood with a guarded expression, which soon turned into a smile.

"I'm Justin. The one trying to hide is Quanzhe." the boy now known a Quanzhe glared crossing his arms. 

"I'd introduce myself but you guys already know me." Xiao Gui said dismissively.

"Hey now!" Zhengting began intent on scolding the caramel haired boy. 

Wenjun raised a hand as if to get Zhengting's attention, then spoke. "Don't worry about it."  Zhengting could see Xiao Gui roll his eyes in his periphreal vision and tightened his grip in warning.

"Zhengting, please let go of me." he muttered under his breath.

Zhengting considered it for a moment but then thought better. "Well,  _we_ hope to see you all around." he smiled brightly. "Linkai and I have got to return home."

"You guys are rooming together?" Justin asked with a furrow of his brows.

"Unfortunately." Xiao Gui breathed with a faux smile.

"I... wait, what?" 

"Yes, we are. Linkai here just likes to play hard to get, don't you dear?" he cooed nuzzling Xiao Gui's head. A look of disgust appeared on Xiao Gui's face as he stiffened. 

Justin looked at the pair curiously before shrugging. "Talk with you guys later?" he offered while laying a hand on Quanzhe's shoulder. Zhengting nodded and returned Wenjun's smile. "Of course!"

* * *

 

"Linkai, did you finish the milk and not say anything  _again_?" Yanchen asked, an empty gallon in his hand. Xiao Gui furrowed his brows and kicked off his shoes. 

"No, it wasn't me this time." 

Yanchen pursed his lips. "Sure..."

"It was me, sorry." Zhengting said.

"You don't need to cover for him." Yanchen rolled his eyes. "Gui, go to the store. I'll write up a list." 

"It's Yankai's turn!" Xiao Gui whined. Yanchen dismissed him with a wave. "Yankai's busy with schoolwork. Bring your boyfriend with you, I don't care."

Xiao Gui's face heated up. "He's not my boyfriend!" he shouted after the man, crossing his arms. Zhengting couldn't help but smile softly at the boy. He wasn't too sure why but the red on Xiao Gui's cheeks suited him.

"Store?" Zhengting asked smartly. 

"Um, yeah the store. You can come with me if you want." Xiao Gui paused then added. "But this doesn't mean your my boyfriend or anything, okay?"

"Of course." was Zhengting's reply. 

* * *

Zhengting looked at the store in awe. He knew what a store was, but he had never actually stepped foot in one. He never saw the need as he could get food elsewhere, and most of his time was spent in another realm anyway.

Xiao Gui grabbed a cart while Zhengting followed closely behind. 

"They can sense you?" Zhengting questioned gesturing to the automatic doors. Xiao Gui raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

"So what first?" Zhengting chirped surveying the entrance. 

Compact aisles and crowded cashiers surrounded them as Xiao Gui maneuvered his way to the dairy aisle. Zhengting noted the different brands with mild interest. 

"Milk." Xiao Gui finally responded lifting up the small slip of paper. 

"Is that it?" he asked lifting up a single yogurt, inspecting it. 

"Nope." was his only response. Xiao Gui continued down the aisle leaving Zhengting to throw the yogurt back and jog after him. 

"Wait for me!" he whined gripping the smaller boy's shoulder. Xiao Gui shrugged him off and turned into another aisle.

"Demon, which cereal do you want?" he held up two boxes. One had an overly excited dinosaur holding a spoon, the other had some guy who had to be famous. 

"Um, that one." he pointed to the second choice. "I think I'll enjoy looking at him." he nodded.

Xiao Gui scowled and rolled his eyes, throwing the box into the cart. After a few more items thrown haphazardly into the cart they found themselves waiting in line. Zhengting was looking at the items for sale around them before letting out a soft gasp.

"What's this?" Zhengting asked, pointing to an individually packed face mask. 

"Can't you read?" 

Zhengting frowned. "Yes, I can read. I just don't understand." 

Xiao Gui rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around to get a better look. "It's a face mask." he said in a bored tone. Sighing he continued. "It clears your face or something."

A spark lit up in Zhengting's eye. "Ooo, really?" he picked up the package. "Can I get it?" 

"You don't need it." 

He frowned. "Please?"

"You already have good skin, you don't need it." Xiao Gui said with a shake of his head. Still frowning he put it back. Xiao Gui looked at his face and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, we'll get it." 

Zhengting's face lit up and he clapped his hands. "Thank you!" he squealed throwing his arms around him. Xiao Gui stiffened, red creeping over his cheeks. 

"It's nothing really." he grumbled.

 "I can't wait to try it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this turned out. I just did it to introduce characters, but I dunno.


End file.
